Proposal
by MarcelineFan
Summary: Inspired by Daphne and Thoren, Helia finally pops the question to Flora. Done for the One Word Challenge on WCFC.


**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Okay, so this one-shot is my entry for the One Word Challenge on the Winx Club Fanfiction Challenges forum. The challenge instructs you to write an one-shot, but here's the catch - you have to use one word (that is assigned to you) as the only dialogue in the story! My word was 'stunning', so the only thing in quotation marks in this story will be 'stunning'.**

**Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Now onto the disclaimer and then the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. It belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.r.l. (and Nickelodeon I guess?).**

* * *

><p>When Helia told his friends that he was going to propose to Flora that night, they all cheered for him and wished him good luck. A couple of the guys actually told him that he was a lucky man. Helia grinned because when he thought of his precious nature goddess, he knew it was true.<p>

The night started out wonderfully, with Helia surprising Flora by taking her to her homeworld of Linphea because he made reservations at her favorite restaurant there. Flora was ecstatic about it, and she told Helia of the times that she used to dine there with her family. Helia flashed a smile at the fairy, telling her that he knew she would like it there.

After checking in, the couple was directed to a private table outside that had a vase of pink roses, scented candles, and a bottle of raspberry iced tea. Flora gushed about how romantic the setting was, then Helia pulled out her chair for her like a true gentleman. She complimented him on it before he sat down himself.

A waiter came by, and after Helia ordered for them, he poured them two cups of tea, and they sat chatting about anything that came to their minds. Their meals came, and Flora discovered that he had ordered her favorite dish, which she found quite delightful. After eating, Flora pulled out the money for the bill (since Linphea had a different form of currency that only she carried) and they were on their way.

Flora asked about where they were going next, and Helia said that it was another surprise. They traveled through the nature-filled planet and finally reached the entrance of Linphea's famous flower garden. Flora was once again awestruck, and she told Helia that she had always wanted to visit the garden, even though she never got the chance to.

Helia led the fairy through a trail that was lined with golden lights and flowers of all colors, smells, and types. Flora snuggled into his arm lovingly, entranced by the serene atmosphere and just being with her lover.

Finally the couple reached the end of the trail, where a grass clearing surrounded by even more flowers was located. Helia took off his backpack and unzipped it in order to pull out a large pink blanket and a container of chocolate-covered strawberries. He set the blanket so that they could sit on it, and the couple spent a while feeding each other strawberries.

After all of the strawberries were gone, Helia and Flora cuddled up together, with the fairy snuggling into his chest and him hugging her close with one arm. They looked up at the night sky and gazed at the sparkling stars. After a few peaceful moments, Helia sighed happily and looked down at Flora, asking her to use one word to describe the events of the night.

Flora contemplated the question, then she smiled at Helia in a way that made his heart flutter. "Stunning," the fairy answered in a dreamy tone.

Helia smiled and announced that he had one more surprise up his sleeve. Flora watched curiously as he pulled her up and reached inside of his jacket pocket. Flora's eyes widened when she saw him pull out a small golden box and get on his knees.

Helia made a heartfelt speech on how Flora was the light of his life (among other things), and how he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his days with her in his arms. The fairy gasped and covered her mouth when Helia opened the box to reveal a green ring with a pink gemstone. Helia grinned as he asked Flora the question that would change their lives forever.

The fairy's eyes teared up, and she grinned as well. She happily accepted the proposal, and put out her right hand. Helia gently put the ring on her finger and got up to embrace Flora. The newly engaged couple shared a soft yet passionate kiss.

It was the happiest day of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>I have always wanted to write something like this! Thanks, WCFC! Oh, and you all should check that forum out if you want to write a Winx Club fanfic but you don't have any good ideas.<strong>

**So, did you like my story? Tell me your opinion in that big text box thingy below!**


End file.
